Examon
Character Synopsis Examon is a Holy Knight Digimon and one of the "Royal Knights". It possesses an extraordinary data size, so traditional digital tools were unable to completely render it, and its existence was discovered because it finally became possible to render it with the use of state-of-the-art digital tools. Though it belongs to the Royal Knights, it is simultaneously a being which stands at the top of all Dragon Digimon, and holds the alias of "Dragon Emperor". It possesses the gigantic, sentient wings "Caledfwlch" and the gigantic lance "Ambrosius". The Caledfwlch is a unique set of wings composed entirely of Chrome Digizoid, and at its own will, it can at times change into wings for flight, or into a shield which defends Examon. The gigantic lance "Ambrosius" is loaded with special shells stocked with viruses which possess various effects, so Examon's attacks are quite diverse. Character Statistics Tiering: '''At least '''3-A, likely Low 2-C | At least 2-A , likely High 2-A | At least High 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Examon, his wings are named "Caledfwlch". Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Male. Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight, Dragon Emperor Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Spearman and Bomb Wielder, Flight, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Other Knights were capable of resisting ZeedMillenniummon's existence erasing attacks), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, and Death Manipulation. Acausality. Destructive Ability: '''At least Universe Level', likely' Universe Level+''' (The strongest member of the Royal Knights in terms of raw strength. Should be superior to Lilithmon) | At least Multiverse Level+, likely at least High Multiverse Level+ (Stated to have the greatest raw destructive power amongst the Royal Knights, surpassing even Alphamon and Omegamon. Fought Magnamon, Jesmon, Gallantmon and UlforceVeedramon in single combat. Was a serious match for Omegamon and Takumi who fought the Mother Eater, a Multiversal threat) | (As the most powerful Royal Knight in terms of raw strength, he should no doubt be superior to Dynasmon. Like other Royal Knights, Examon is capable of fighting higher dimensional threats such as Yggdrasil and The Mother Eater) Speed: FTL (Scaling to Magnamon). Possibly Infinite (The Royal Knights are capable of duking it out with the Seven Great Demon Lords, who rule and are native to the Dark Area, in which time does not exist) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Gallantmon, Magnamon and Eater Arata all at once) | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Alphamon, transcended space and time. Should be comparable to other Royal Knights, who can traverse space and time to reach the terminals) Lifting Ability: Likely Universal (The strongest of the Royal Knights in terms of brute force) | Immeasurable via power-scaling off of Yuugo Kamishiro Striking Ability: At least Universal, Likely Universal+ | At least Multiverse Level+ , High Multiverse Level+ Durability: '''At least Universe Level', likely' Universe Level+''' | At least Multiverse Level+, likely''' High Multiverse Level+''' (Tanked hits from Gallantmon, Magnamon and Eater Arata) | At least Multiverse Level+, High Multiverse Level+(Comparable to Dynasmon) Stamina: Superhuman+ | Unknown Range: Several dozen meters with melee attacks due to sheer size (was so large that it was unable to be rendered until the advent of computers that could handle exabytes of data), Several hundred or thousand kilometers with Pendragon's Glory (fires upon foes on the ground from the Exosphere) Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, Examon is one of the most skilled combatants in the Digital World and a master of melee combat. This is further reinforced by its position as the Emperor of Dragon Digimon, a group known for its extremely skilled, vicious, and powerful fighters like WarGreymon and ShineGreymon. He is also an extremely skilled marksman, being able to snipe targets from the exosphere with his Pendragon's Glory attack. Weaknesses: As a Dragon Digimon, Examon is more vulnerable to attacks with a Dragon Slaying attribute such as WarGreymon's Dramon Killers. Versions: Databook | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | Composite Other Attributes List of Equipment: His bombs of various viruses, his lance "Ambrosius" and his sentient wings "Caledfwlch". Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Avalon's Gate: Stabs the opponent with the Ambrosius and detonates all of its special shells, annihilating them from within. * Pendragon's Glory: Rockets up to the exosphere and before blasting its target with a high power laser beam. * Dragonic Impact: Dives from the exosphere and performs a ramming attack shrouded in heat from friction with the atmosphere, mopping up swaths of enemies with the accompanying shock wave. * Caledfwlch's Rage: Raises its speed. * Ambrosius of Demise: Raises its attack and the chance of landing a critical hit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Digimon